darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
7-19-15:LOG:Phoenix Report
Mister Sanders, your contact within the Consortium's Research and Development department is on the Holovid with you as you review the portion of the Phoenix Report that he's been able to get u. His face appears in the screen beside your desk as you speak to him a realistic avatar of himself from the shoulders up. "I trust that you are satisfied with what you paid for...Mister Lovecraft?" Lovecraft rests his chin on his hand and nods. "I do indeed." he is gazing at the file of the sentinal and had suspcions. "There was a statment made about the fate of those targeted by the sentinal." he plays the file. "I assume because there was no remains?" his other hand picks up a wine glass and he takes a sip from it. "No remains were visible or reported in the file. However," he pauses as if looking through something, "...the team was not able to explore into any region of the ship that contained such devices to confirm any hypothesis. It's very possible that they were teleported or, based on one researcher's claim, transformed into energy." Lovecraft nods as he listen. "If I can get an audio file of the event...I can probably clear up that question." his eyes settle on the goblet. "The Prometheus Foundation had a knack for bridge a to c without b. But I do need A." setting the goblet down. "Any chance you can get me an visual audio elements?" there is a soft smile on his face. "You see confirmation of one or the other makes two very different statements, both of high consequence to the Consortium." "One moment please..." he takes a second and a small icon pops up on the screen to indicate an incoming file. After a few minutes you have a clip of the event five second before the 'shot' through the disappearance to five second after. "There - that should get you... hey, you only paid for the report. Anything else and I'm already risking a lot." He doesn't seem willing to budge but you know that he's probably just holding out for more money. Lovecraft smiles at the man and considers the security of the line. "Ok, since clearly my computer is not up to par or the program. Tell the wiz kids to run the file through high grade sound filters." he tells the man. "If it is teleportation, they will detect the sound of air rushing in to fill the vacuum created by the event." he snaps off his computer irritated at its apparently inability to identify a well documented sound. "That may give you a bonus in their eyes." Your contact decides that your logic is sound and he could do with a bit of 'good news' from higher up the chain and agrees. "That will take a bit to get completed. I'll make you aware of the findings through the usual channels." He turns his head down as though looking at something on his desk and then glances back up to you expectantly, "Was there anything else...any other question?" Lovecraft tilts his head and shakes it. "I may have to make a personal sojourn out to check this thing out." he turns the goblet in idle consideration. "Any good will shown me on this matter will be shared...if success is found in the field. And the Prometheus Foundation and I do have a knack." "Yes," he comments absently, "I saw that you filed for a...what was it that they called it... a temporary small arms field exercise in the Wastelands?" The corporate facade fades for a second as he just shakes his head at the thought and then clears his throat to bring himself back into character. "Naturally, all of your findings -will- be reported to the Consortium. I suggest that if you want anything off-book then you need to ensure that your equipment does not malfunction. You know that those M18 remote drones are quite 'touchy' around thermeon radiation spikes." Lovecraft grins at the man as the message was received by the man. "I will most certainly check to make sure they don't happen, its always good to talk to you. Take care, if things go well. I will be in touch." that being said, he simply deactivates the link. Category:Log Category:Log/Prometheus Rising Category:Log/Prometheus Foundation Category:Log/Corporate Center Category:Log/Lovecraft Category:Log/July-2015